


A Valentine's Day Story

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [24]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Flowers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Chakotay walks 500 miles and climbs every mountain to find some flowers for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Star Trek action figure comics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295178
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	A Valentine's Day Story

Chakotay is on the search for some flowers for Valentine's Day. But it does not look good on this planet. He has been walking for hours.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Finally he found a place where he could plug some flowers and fill his box.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

When the box was full, Chakotay was ready to go home. 

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

The End (?)


End file.
